


Tangents

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Canon Related, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possession, due to that kinda-possession aspect....., is it really a handjob if you're sharing a body tho, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's impossible to jack off alone when you're actually two teenage boys sharing a single, hormone-laden body. Yugi should know that much by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangents

**Author's Note:**

> loud incoherent humming about delving back into yugioh again.............

_Fuck that guy._

Yugi is generally not so snippy with his thoughts, specifically thoughts that the spirit is fairly well-aware of, being able to hear most of them and all. But, sharing a body is a difficult thing, especially when you’re used to having it to yourself for fifteen years prior, and sometimes you just have to do what you have to do.

And for tonight, in the darkness of his room at such a late hour (especially for a school night), under the cozy covers of his bed, sticking a hand down his pants and cupping his cock is just one of those things that has to be done. He’s sixteen, he’s single-- it’s totally normal, anyway. And he hasn’t gotten the chance to beat off in a fair while; building his relationship with the spirit is very slow and consuming work that, balanced with his normal life, leaves Yugi with very little time for himself.

But the spirit has been very quiet this evening, even after dinner he didn’t try to strike up much conversation while Yugi did dishes and cleared off a bit of homework from his schedule. Which, while it was a little disappointing in the moment, it was also a bit of a relief; you can only continuously speak to the spirit residing inside you for so long before you need a break from talking, after all.

And even a little while ago, as Yugi crawled into bed for the night after wearing himself out over his very much impossible chemistry homework, he couldn’t quite feel the spirit’s consciousness there, which earned a little sigh of relief from the boy.

Perfect.

So here he is, biting his lip as he squeezes his cock a bit, spreading his legs open a little bit as he makes himself cozy. His bed is so warm, and his cock in his hand is even warmer-- it’s so nice. Breathing in slowly, quietly, Yugi turns his head to his pillow a bit, chewing on his lips as he brings himself to full hardness with slow, teasing strokes of his hand.

Yugi, personally, likes to take his time with these things; it’s why he’s nearly been caught so many damn times. He likes to trace his fingers up the sides of his cock, ignoring the head for a bit while he slides them back down to fondle his balls a bit. He slips his other hand down under the waistband of his pajamas as well, to cup and massage his sac with one hand as he uses the other to focus on teasing himself at the head of his cock now. He works himself up to leaking a bit, enough pre-ejaculate to smear down his shaft, continuing on with slow pumps of his hand instead.

While his focus is more on trying not to pant or moan, Yugi misses the tingling of awakening consciousness at the base of his skull, the thrum of the spirit inside of him growing immensely more curious with the feelings washing over him via Yugi’s side of their bond. That feeling, if Yugi was aware of it, disappears as the spirit brings himself to manifest, transparent self lying beside Yugi in bed. It’s the sensation of _touching_ around his pumping fist that brings Yugi to lift his head and--

He almost _screams_.

The spirit whispers something at him, along the lines of “ _shh_ ” as far as Yugi can gather in his incoherent, wide-eyed horror. He’s stopped pumping his cock at this point, brain fuzzy as he tries to remember how to ask what the fuck are you doing? But, somehow--

His fist is moving again. Yugi is hyper-aware of the spirit’s hazy form so close to him, even if he can’t feel the other’s breath on his skin (because spirits don’t actually have to breathe), it’s perfectly easy to imagine, especially with how his other self leans in to kiss his neck, his shoulder, areas that are warm and sensitive and easy for Yugi to feel the attention on. His hand is wrapped around Yugi’s, in turn wrapped around Yugi’s cock in particular, holding him firmly there. The sensation is as weird as the spirit’s presence in general, tingly and slightly warm-feeling, and very much real. To Yugi, anyway. Especially right now.

Other-Yugi, whatever he actually prefers to be called (Yugi couldn’t be bothered to give a crap about that right now, though), pumps Yugi’s cock faster as long as Yugi keeps up his needy squirming and soundless moans. This should be weird, Yugi’s conscience tries to warn him, but it isn’t, it’s just too deliciously, sinfully, perfectly good to be weird. The spirit holds Yugi’s fist tight around his dick, moving Yugi’s thumb to drag through the pre-come there at the tip; he’s _aching_ to come now, his thighs are even quivering with tenseness as the spirit uses Yugi’s hand to stroke him, fast and hard, and he doesn’t want to cry out but--

Yugi makes a little choke of a noise (that is mostly from him choking on his spit as he tries to cry out) as he comes, feeling the warmth of his release seep over his knuckles, sticky and so terribly satisfying. His chest stutters a little as he resists the urge to pant, trying to even out his breaths as fast as he can, in order to be able to speak, so he can ask the prying question: Do you want to tell me what the _fuck_ that was?

Panic washes between their…. whatever it is. A link. A shared mind. The spirit’s ability to feel what Yugi feels as he’s feeling it (which supposedly works vice versa, but Yugi has yet to figure that out entirely). The spirit does not dissipate into the shadows of the dark like Yugi half-wants him to.

“It is nothing bad.”

Yugi cringes-- _that’s_ not good pillow talk. Embarrassment grips his stomach, and Yugi, discouraged, disgusted, turns his back on the Other-Yugi, silent. He clutches his pillow so hard he’s surprised it doesn’t rip. How is he supposed to look at himself? Literally, himself, his _other_ _self_ , lying right behind him, pretending nothing is really wrong with that which has just occurred. Yugi’s mind races with thoughts that are incoherently panicked, his heart races, and, and, and--

Other-Yugi touches his forehead. Smoothes back his bangs in an action that is very awkward, but… kind. Trying. Gentle. Yugi gets the feeling that the spirit would draw back the past ten minutes if he could, with a touch like that, wipe them away from Yugi’s mind and drag away the feeling of embarrassment-- among other nausea-inducing feelings-- from Yugi’s present self.

But that’s not something that’s going to happen, they are both aware.

However, Yugi thinks to himself after a long time of silence, after he thinks the spirit would normally try to disappear and avoid him until probably tomorrow, perhaps it is in the sentiment of the thing that actually matters.

Yugi wants to groan at his roundabout of emotions once he thinks that, especially at this hour, especially when his head is so empty from such an experience that he may or may not have enjoyed very thoroughly, if the evidence he has silently wiped off on his pajama pants is anything to go by. He burrows into his pillow a little, fights an annoyed groan, and waits for Other-Yugi to say something else cringeworthy.

But he doesn’t. Probably because of this link, where he knows Yugi doesn’t want him to speak anymore. He makes a shift, to dissipate, to make himself no longer tangible, but Yugi’s hand slams back behind him, grabbing the spirit’s arm.

 _Stay_.

His other settles back in, tingly warmth curled around the lazy C-shape of Yugi’s body, beneath the covers. No one else will see them together, like this. The spirit will fall asleep, and his lack of consciousness will drag him out of tangible existence, back into the Puzzle to continue his slumber until something grabs him once more-- Yugi’s thoughts, anything from Yugi’s self, honestly. Yugi will wake in the morning and they will speak silently with one another as the day drags on. Life goes on.

Yugi does not let him go, even as he falls asleep.

When he wakes, it is not because of his alarm. It’s the feeling of his body sitting up, reaching to shut off his alarm without Yugi in control of the action. It’s the spirit, he assumes, waking up their body to keep on track for the day, saving Yugi the struggle of heading to school late. It’s a nice gesture, actually, and hey, if Other-Yugi wants to take their body into the shower before changing them into their uniform, well, Yugi isn’t about to protest getting another twenty minutes of sleep.

 _Thank you_ , Yugi tells the spirit tiredly; he wonders if his yawn comes in clear over the link. The laugh he receives in response suggests that it indeed does.

_Sleep on, now. I will retrieve you when we must leave._

Well. Yugi’s all over that, letting himself slip into unconsciousness again as the spirit steps them into the shower, standing in the hot, gentle spray of water for a long moment before he bothers trying to wash them up.

So. Maybe not _fuck that guy_. Maybe just _fuck_ that guy. The spirit living inside of his Puzzle that he wears like one might wear an article of religious importance. Maybe.

Life goes on, anyway.


End file.
